Cannons of the Deep
Note: This game is no longer available and the collections can no longer be obtained. Pirates of the Caribbean: Cannons of the Deep was a mobile game that was designed to coincide with Pirates of the Caribbean Online. Game Synopsis "In an era when lawlessness prevailed, the Caribbean was a hotbed of pirating. Every island a potential base - every cave a place that held untold riches - a time when adventure was just over the horizon and death not far behind! These are the times of Pirates of the Caribbean - Cannons of the Deep mobile game, where naval attacks, parlays, pillage and plunder was just another day's work for many hearty souls in the islands. Now you can play, and be part of the myths and legends of old. Don't wait, mate, get the game today! '' Sailing across the vast, blue Caribbean sea between three major islands, you can earn fame and fortune attacking Navy and Merchant ships, parlaying with their captains and recovering buried treasure. This text-based mobile game has all the excitement and thrills as Pirates Online, but now you can take the adventure with you wherever you go! Fire on ships, take their loot, dig for treasure ... but beware, you can sink as well. Enjoy keyhole mini-games with great rewards like sheet music which can be handed to a tavern musician in the online game! Live the legend, captain the crew of a mighty vessel, and when you're done, transfer all the loot you've earned to your Pirates of the Caribbean Online account! Even if you don't have a PiratesOnline.com account, you can play it as a stand-alone game, or link the mobile game with your online Pirate. Either way, adventure awaits all ye who be brave enough to venture into the water." ''- 'Pirates Online' Game Play The game is played as a browser game. It can be played on your PC, Mac, or your cell phone. The ships are customizable and there is a wide variety of enemies. Throughout, the player has to travel to places found in Pirates Online, each with its own different market for ships. The places are : *Port Royal *Tortuga *Padres del Fuego The enemies have to be defeated with a setting of the aiming of Broadsides (any degree of angle between 0-45). Playing is simple: ''' #Access the game by texting the word PIRATES to the number DISNEY (347639) or simply enter www.PiratesOnline.com into your mobile phone Web browser. #If you have a Web enabled phone with a data plan, you can click the URL in the text message you receive or directly from the Web address you enter in your mobile phone Web browser. #Log in using your PiratesOnline.com Account ID and Password and follow the on-screen instructions. #Select Mobile Adventure then select Missions to begin. ''Game Note': ''You do not need to log in to enjoy Cannons of the Deep. Just be warned - gold and treasures earned in the mobile game will not be saved without a Pirates Online account. After you've logged in, you can check your Pirate's status for the online game or transfer gold you earned in the mobile game to your online account. The "My Ship" button lets you upgrade cannons, hull types or figureheads to improve your battle skills. You can also make repairs to your ship, if need be. '''Missions '- explore one of three islands: Port Royal, Tortuga or Padres del Fuego. You can patrol for gold and loot or go straight to a battle with enemy or merchant ship. There are also mini-games that earn you small amounts of gold by directing your ship to different islands or you can change locations to access different ship upgrades and treasure drops. Ship-to-Ship combat '- Once you decide to go on some seafaring missions, you have the choice to "Hunt & Battle Locally" or head off to other ports. Battle Locally means you're ready to do battle with an enemy ship or plunder a rich Merchant vessel. Once you make this selection, a new screen will tell of your ship's status. If you're in perfect condition - get ready to battle. If you're in need of repairs, it would be best to make those repairs before attacking. When you cross a possible target you'll be alerted that, "An enemy vessel..." What to do? You can select from "Attack", "Parlay", "Let the Crew Handle it" or "Flee Battle". '''Attack '- Will get you the most gold, but, it might be wise to use other methods to win the day and stay afloat. 'Parlay '- Will garner less rewards but no damage to your ship will be sustained. 'Let the Crew Handle it '- If you are confident in your crew members, select this option but don't be upset if your ship is lost. 'Flee Battle '- It may be wise to show your lily-livered side and flee from an enemy. If your ship is damaged, it's best to choose this option and avoid sinking into the ocean's depth. 'Combat '- Firing upon a ship is a matter of selecting the right cannon angle. Too much and you get a message that it went flying over the deck - too little and your shot went into the drink. Adjust your angle using the numeric keypad on your phone and shoot again. Hopefully, you'll sink 'em on this round! You can also select the firepower you want to use. When the battle has ended, you'll be shown whether you've won or lost the day - and what damage your ship sustained. 'Mini-Game Missions '- Attacking is not the only way to play this game... you can travel to islands and earn pieces of gold by having your crew intimidate another ship into paying ransom not to be attacked. These are known as the Cannons of the Deep ''Mini-game missions. They are passive but still fun to play and can earn you fine rewards! '''Pirates Online Connectivity '- You can also check your status on the Pirates Online game. Check out the daily Leader boards, survey your standings, transfer gold and other loot you've earned on the mobile game to your Online account. You can even see how many poker and blackjack hands you've won! It's another way to stay on top of your favorite online game, if you're at work, at home or commuting - anywhere you're without your computer but can get phone access - you can now stay abreast of your Pirates Online play instantly! Provided by: PiratesOnline Cannon Upgrades Port Royal Cannons: '''Swivel Gun (Starting Cannon) Damage: 2 (100 hit pts damage | 125 equipped with the Gargoyle 'Figurehead) Ammo Type: Rapid Fire Special Attack: FIRE (200 hit pts damage | 250 equipped with the '''Gargoyle'Figurehead) Cost: 50 Gold '''Demi-Culverin Damage: 3 (150 hit pts damage | 200 equipped with the Gargoyle 'Figurehead) Ammo Type: Cannister Shot Special Attack: BALLISTICS (causes 300 hit pts of damage | 350 when equipped with the '''Gargoyle'Figurehead) Cost: 150 Gold '''Falconet Damage: 2 (100 hit pts of damage | 125 equipped with the Gargoyle'Figurehead) Ammo Type: Crowd Breaker Special Attack: Grapeshot (200 hit pts of damage | 250 equipped with the '''Gargoyle'Figurehead) Cost: 75 Gold Tortuga Cannons: '''Demi-Cannon Damage: 3 Ammo Type: Double Shot Special Attack: BALLISTICS Cost: 150 Gold Harpoon Damage: 2 Ammo Type: Boarding Party Special Attack: SPECIAL Cost: 350 Gold Padres del Fuego Cannons: Wyatt'''Damage: 4 Ammo Type: Cannister Shot Special Attack: BALLISTICS Cost: 300 Gold '''Carronade Damage: 3 Ammo Type: Mastbreaker Special Attack: BALLISTICS Cost: 350 Gold Plundered/Recovered Cannons: Dragonhead Damage: 4 (200 hit pts of damage | 250 when equipped with the Gargoyle Figurehead) Ammo Type: Dragon's Breath Special Attack: FIRE (800 hit pts of damage | ??? equipped with the Gargoyle Figurehead) Cost: 1200 Gold Tsar Damage: 4 Ammo Type: Triple Shot Special Attack: BALLISTICS Cost: 1500 Gold Dardanellas Gun Damage: 5 (250 hit pts of damage | 310 equipped with the Gargoyle Figurehead) Ammo Type: Siege Breaker Special Attack: BALLISTICS (1250 hit pts of damage) Cost: 2000 Gold 'Hull Upgrades' Port Royal Hulls: *'Light Sloop' Armor Rating: 240 Resistance to: NONE Cost: 50 Gold *'Light Galleon' Armor Rating: 480 Resistance to: FIRE Cost: 150 Gold Tortuga Hulls: *'Light Frigate' Armor Rating: 640 Resistance to: FIRE Cost: 150 Gold *'Frigate' Armor Rating: 960 Resistance to: GRAPESHOT Cost: 350 Gold Padres del Fuego Hulls: *'War Sloop' Armor Rating: 980 Resistance to: FIRE Cost: 1000 Gold *'Frigate' Armor Rating: 960 Resistance to: FIRE Cost: 3000 Gold Plundered/Recovered Hulls: *'Galleon' Armor Rating: 970 Resistance to: NONE Cost: 1000 Gold *'War Frigate' Armor Rating: 1080 Resistance to: BALLISTICS Cost: 1500 Gold *'Royal Galleon': ? Armor Rating: ???? Resistance to: ???? Cost: ???? Gold 'Figurehead Upgrades' Port Royal Figureheads: Skull Special Ability: Lowers damage taken when fleeing. Cost: 50 Gold Coat of Arms Special Ability: Sightly reduces damage taken from enemy ships. Cost: 75 Gold Tortuga Figureheads: Gargoyle Special Ability: Slightly increases cannon damage. Cost: 75 Gold Unicorn Special Ability: Lowers time it takes to get between islands to 5 minutes. Cost: 100 Gold Padres del Fuego Figureheads: Phoenix Special Ability: Improves fire damage from Special Attacks. Cost: 100 Gold Siren Special Ability: Harpoon shot always hit enemy vessels. Cost: 300 Gold Plundered/Recovered Figureheads: Sea Goddess Special Ability: Player's ship always breaks enemy-lock after being hit by a Special Attack. Cost: 300 Gold Neptune Special Ability: Allows player to instantly move to one other island. (Limit use to once per day.) Cost: 1000 Gold 'Treasures' 'Sheet Music' (These 5 different pieces of music; you can request to hear the new music for 5 gold in the taverns after transferring it to your POTCO pirate.) *Merchant's Folly *Prepare To Cast Off! *Cutthroat Isle *Kingshead *Rumrunner's Isle 'Artifacts List' 'Enemies and Hit Points' *Ferret: 150 hit pts *Sea Viper: 150 hit pts *Bulwark: 200 hit pts *Sentinel: 200 hit pts *Panther: 250 hit pts *Corvette: 250 hit pts *Greyhound: 300 hit pts *Bloodhound: 300 hit pts *Vanguard: 350 hit pts *Ironwall: 350 hit pts *Marauder: 400 hit pts | 450 hit pts *Centurion: 400 hit pts *Kingfisher: 450 hit pts *Barracuda: 450 hit pts | 500 hit pts *Monarch: 500 hit pts *Ogre: 500 hit pts | 600 hit pts *Man o' War: 600 hit pts *Warlord: 600 hit pts | 2000 hit pts *Giant Shark: 250 hit pts *Hydras: 2000 hit pts *Giant Octopus: 5000 hit pts Tips and Tricks: *If it says "Target at Close Range" then the angle of fire is 15. *If it says "Target at Medium'' Range''" then the angle of fire is 30. *If it says "''Target at Long' 'Range" then the angle of fire is 40. *Note: The power level varies so start out with Medium Power. If you over shoot then go down to Low Power, if you fall short then increase to High Power. *Upgrade your cannons and hull as soon as you get some extra gold. They'll help you win more sea battles. *Sometimes it's okay to "Flee the Battle" if your opponent is too powerful and your ship is already badly damaged. *Remember, purchased ship upgrades are different depending the island where you are ported. *Don't play this game while you're driving a car! Provided by: PiratesOnline FAQs: 1) How do I download Cannons of the Deep? Text "PIRATES" to the number "DISNEY (347639)" to play Cannons of the Deep exclusively on your mobile phone. You will receive a text message in return with a link, click the link to being enjoying the game or simply enter www.PiratesOnline.com into your phone's Web browser. 2) What does it cost? The game is available at no cost. Please note: Carrier charges may apply for sending and receiving text messages and for data usage accessing the mobile Web. You must have a data plan with your carrier service provider to access the mobile Web. Please contact your mobile service carrier in regards to questions about your service plan. 3) What phones are compatible with this game? Any mobile Web enabled phone with a data service plan associated. Contact your carrier for specific handset or feature availability. 4) Can I play Pirates Online with my phone? No, Cannons of the Deep is a different text based Pirate adventure meant to be an extension of the Pirates Online experience. 5) How can I check my PiratesOnline.com account? By logging in via the mobile game using your Pirates Online Account ID and Password, you can always access your Pirate information. You will be able to access your Pirate's stats and the Community leaderboards, as well as play Cannons of the Deep to earn items that enhance your online experience. 6) If my ship gets sunk on the mobile game, is my Pirates Online ship sunk too? No, ships sunk on the mobile game do not damage your Online ship fleet. Category:Game Play